


The Wonders of the Age

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Randomness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: The world is burning, the city crawling with monstrosities from beyond the heavens, and only monsters can stop them...
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Wonders of the Age

**Author's Note:**

> I...I can't explain this one, I really can't.
> 
> Enjoy?

******

**1898…**

National City was burning.

Standing on a headland overlooking the city, Alex could only stare as the monstrous tripods strode across the city, the Martian fighting-machines leaving only death and destruction in their wake.

Great Britain and most of Europe had already fallen to the Martians before the aliens had seemingly succumbed to earth-borne disease. Or, so it had seemed at least. For as Britain and Europe struggled to rebuild, a group of surviving Martians—seemingly immune to that which had killed their fellows—had crossed the Atlantic, making landfall, ironically, in New England

The great cities of the East Coast, despite having advanced warning from Europe, had fallen in hours of the Martians’ arrival, great plumes of the noxious black smoke swiftly sweeping across Boston, New York City, and Philadelphia, the Martian heat-rays wiping out any stragglers who had foolishly remained behind.

But as the tripods made their way inland and westward, there was a glimmer of hope. A group of mysterious figures who had fled the initial invasion force in England began to organize in America and Canada. To the outside world their very existence was dismissed as rumor and hearsay, and even Alex herself, despite the detailed accounts held within Jeremiah’s tattered journals would have scarcely believed it if she hadn’t met these figures herself.

To her right stood Adam, the Alchemical Man, a patchwork creature sawn together from various human remains and given life by a madman obsessed with conquering Death. As if sensing her gaze, Adam turned, giving her a small, rather-shy, smile, the yellowed and jaundiced skin on his face pulling awkwardly at the motion as he shrugged his massively wide shoulders, his long dark hair billowing in the wind.

Besides him stood his Bride, another creature created by the same madman at Adam’s request to be a companion. She had yet to take a name for herself, preferring to be simply known as ‘the Bride’, and like her 'husband' her own form was a twisted mockery of human beauty. Despite that she was a sweet thing, never raising her voice, never a foul word to say of another, but yet more than willing to obliterate any who harmed those dear to her.

Besides the Bride stood a man who had once been a genius, but who like the creator of Adam and his Bride, had become obsessed with defying nature, crafting a potion that would remove a man’s inhibitions and allow him to indulge in every repressed urge or whim that he desired. Once known as ‘Henry Jekyll’, he now called himself ‘Edward Hyde’.

Physically, he was a slight man, not much taller than Alex herself, his apparent diminutive statue made more evident by his thin, wiry build and slouching posture. Seemingly sensing Alex’s gaze, Hyde turned, giving her a lecherous grin before his shoulder was seized by one of Adam’s massive hands, the creature easily lifting him off his feet.

“Enough” he stated, giving Hyde a little shake to drive his point home.

Setting Hyde down, Adam ignored him as Hyde scurried back, hiding behind a fifth, who gave him a swift kick in the side, shoving him away with a disgusted scowl.

Ignoring Hyde’s cowering, the fifth and final member of their ragtag group moved over closer to Alex, coming round to her other side, her grey-green cat-like eyes glinting in the light of the firestorm that engulfed National City, her long dark hair with the solitary streak of white in it rustling in the wind.

Like Adam and his Bride, Astra hadn’t asked to be created. She had once been a large and powerful feline, with no thought of the greater world beyond eating, until another madman had gotten hold of her. The disgraced Dr. Moreau had performed horrific surgeries on Astra and a host of other animals, slowly turning them into something that, outwardly anyway, resembled humans before being killed by his own creations.

Astra was a rarity, as unlike Moreau’s other tortured creations, she hadn’t reverted back to her primal, animalistic form, instead channeling the rage and pain of Moreau’s ‘work’ on her into a primal rage at the injustices of the world, killing criminals without compunction before Jeremiah had found her and given her a home.

It was with Jeremiah’s family that Astra had finally truly experienced love, where the touch of another was not simply a prelude to sharp pain and the growing understanding that your body had been twisted and malformed without your consent. And out of Jeremiah’s small family, it had been Alex who had shown Astra the most love. The young woman had always been a contrarian (much to her father’s love and encouragement) and it was of little surprise to her that she fallen in love with not only with another woman, but one who hadn’t even been human.

With Astra’s help, Jeremiah had tracked down the other misfits and orphans of the world and gathered them together to face a great evil. The first had been an orphan who Astra had been caring for, a young woman named ‘Kara’, who referred to Astra as her aunt and whom saw Alex as her sister, seemingly having no fear of the other monsters among their group.

Following Kara had been Edward Hyde, who had all but leapt at the chance for sanctioned violence. The Bride and Adam had been the most reluctant, each ordinarily preferring to be left alone, but both had given in after seeing the destruction caused by the Martians.

But it was not the Martians that they had all been gathered to face, no, it was something far worse than them, if such a thing was possible.

Jeremiah’s associate, one Professor Abraham Van Helsing, had written to Jeremiah shortly before his death, warning that the evil he had destroyed in Transylvania may have survived.

Unfortunately, Van Helsing had been right. The monstrous Count Dracula had indeed survived his apparent destruction at the hands of Professor Van Helsing, slowly regaining strength and, as the Martians laid waste to Europe, had risen again, with Jeremiah being one of his first victims, and Kara now being held as his hostage.

And, as he regained his strength, the Count had, like the Martians, crossed the Atlantic as well in search of new feeding grounds. Even more frightening to contemplate was the possibility that he had forged an alliance with the invaders, but that was how it seemed, as the Martians, unlike in England, seemed to specifically target National City after laying waste to the East Coast, ignoring most of the Midwest and Southern states and instead heading straight for the California city.

No one had actually seen the Count in person (or, if they had, they did not live to tell about it), but Alex was certain he was here, that her father’s murderer lay somewhere in the ruins of the city guiding the Martians on their conquest.

An explosion startled Alex, bringing her back to the present to watch as one of the tripods leveled yet another part of the city, the flickering light of the flames illuminating several figures that could be seen to be leading the tripods into battle, urging then after the frantically fleeing citizens. If the Martians were his infantry, then the Count’s ever-growing army of the undead was his officers and commanders.

Another explosion pierced the air, several of the tripods now bearing down on the group, their metallic forms glinting in the light, and standing atop one of them stood Count Dracula himself.

The tripods stopped, Dracula himself floating up off his perch to hover above the group.

“This is Jeremiah Danvers’ great assembly of saviors?!” he laughed “a pair of corpses, a woman barely above that of an animal, a _debauched leech_ , and a _girl_?”

He laughed uproariously, the awful, ugly, unholy sound tearing through the air.

“ _You are lost, Danvers!!!_ ” he crowed.

“No,” Astra growled “we are not,” she sniffed the air, lips pulling back in a feral sneer “there,” she hissed “do you smell it?”

Frowning, Alex sniffed the air, finding beneath the smell of smoke and ash was the growing scent of ozone. A crackle had her turning, watching as the air behind them seemed to part like a curtain being drawn back, arcs of lightning swirling and writhing to form a large rectangular shape, like a doorway almost, and within its center, Alex could make out what looked like the confines of a laboratory of sorts.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the apparition. It wasn’t particularly large, smaller than the others, with gleaming eyes and pale, grey skin with white-blond hair. It simply stood there, waiting apparently, as more creatures like it emerged from the apparition, followed by a man. Smiling at Alex, the man stride forwards.

“Ms. Danvers” he greeted.

“Mr. Tesla” Alex replied.

“My apologies for my late arrival,” Nikola Tesla continued “these invaders destroyed my laboratory. Fortunately I was able to relocate to an older facility” 

“And you brought friends” Astra noted.

“Morlocks” Alex identified.

“Yes, sent forwards in time by our traveling friend,” Nikola explained “not very intimidating to look at, but fierce fighters” he smiled.

The apparition behind them crackled again, another figure emerging, one who Alex also recognized; the so-called Lord of the Apes, John Clayton II, Viscount Greystoke. Better known to the world at large as Tarzan. Besides him were several towering ape-like figures, undoubtedly members of the _Mangani_ tribe who had raised him as an infant.

Behind these unexpected reinforcements came something much larger, the towering forms of several giant lizards, some of whom were being used as mounts by the ape-men.

“Ms. Danvers” Viscount Greystoke greeted.

“Viscount” Alex replied.

She turned back, looking up at Dracula as he gestured to one of the tripods, which took a step forwards only for all three of its legs to be grabbed hold of between the jaws of one of the dinosaur mounts and swiftly wrestled to the ground with a thunderous crash.

Slowly, the Count’s expression changed, his initial confidence clearly giving way to uncertainty, as if suddenly realizing that he might actually lose this battle.

“Well?” Astra asked, looking towards Alex “you’re the one in charge” she smirked.

Alex returned the smirk, turning to face Dracula and the towering tripods. Taking a breath, Alex said only one word:

“Attack”

With that one word, they all charged forwards…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Books referenced:
> 
> Frankenstein by Mary Shelley (the monster is sometimes referred to as Adam as in "...and Eve" and almost had a female companion, but Frankenstein destroyed the second creature before bringing it to life out of fear that it and Adam might be able to reproduce)
> 
> The War of the Worlds by H.G. Wells (first published in a single volume in 1898 and never out of print since).
> 
> The Island of Doctor Moreau by H.G, Wells (Dr. Moreau was depicted a disgraced vivisectionist who performed various awful experiments of animals in an attempt to make them more like humans. Naturally, this doesn't end well for him)
> 
> The Time Machine by H.G. Wells (Morlocks)
> 
> Dracula by Bram Stoker.
> 
> Tarzan by Edgar Rice Burroughs (Tarzan's birth name is given as 'John Clayton II, Viscount Greystoke", and the mangani is the name of the tribe of apes who raised him, the mangani being depicted as a sort of previously undiscovered species)
> 
> The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde by Robert Louis Stevenson (Hyde is probably one of the most misrepresented characters in the modern day, unlike what movies and TV depicts, in the actual book, Hyde isn't a separate personality or a giant Incredible Hulk-like monster (I'm looking at you, Alan Moore) but just a name that Dr. Jekyll uses to protect his reputation and throughout the book, people who meet Hyde can't see anything wrong with his appearance but are still disturbed nonetheless, and it isn't until near the end of the book that Jekyll starts referring to Hyde in the second-person, having clearly started to loose his marbles. Up until then 'Edward Hyde' is just a pseudonym)
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
